Down with the Vampires?
by How-I-Became-The-Sea
Summary: Ever since the vampire attack at the Dusk premiere, Benny has always imagined himself and Della as the perfect vampire-hunting couple. But what happens when Della suddenly has a change of heart, literally? BennyxDella and EthanxSarah
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction for My Babysitter's A Vampire, and I want it to be memorable since I love the show! In case you didn't know, Della was the girl at the popcorn stand in the movie, and the girl with the dead dog in the TV series. Obviously I don't own MBAV, and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day in Whitechapel. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was perfect for the spring. The morning gave no signs of being anything but normal. So, naturally, Benny expected a magical creature to jump out of a locker at any moment.

"You've got to be kidding!"

The 14-year-old whirled around, fumbling around in his pockets for his spray gun. He found it and aimed it at his attacker, but when he looked up, his cry of "Eat holy water, beast!" died in his throat. Luckily Ethan was in too bad a mood to notice.

"Star Trek is better than Star Wars? In what universe?"

Stuffing the gun back into his sweater pockets, Benny sighed. He should have known Ethan would look at his blog. "Well, it's undeniably more realistic."

Ethan recoiled in horror. "I don't even know you anymore," he said, shocked. "Besides, how can you of all people say that? We've used lightsabers ourselves! We've fought mythical beasts! How can we be sure that _anything _doesn't-"

"Shhhhh!" whispered Benny suddenly, slapping a hand over his friend's mouth. Ethan continued to talk, or tried to, but Benny didn't notice. Della was leaning against her locker, looking paler and more stressed than when Puffles died. But that wasn't the only difference. She was… _beautiful. _Benny disliked using that word, even in his head, but it seemed to be a better description than just "hot."

"Don't talk about vampires!" Benny whispered angrily, removing his hand from Ethan's mouth.

"Why? We're already considered nerds, it's normal for us. By the way, how often do you wash your hands?"

"Exactly! No nerd talk in front of Della!" Benny looked at her intently, trying to figure out what was different. She opened her locker, and the door obscured her from view, but the teenager was still puzzled.

"Benny, she looks like she's in a bad mood. This is not the time to 'make a move' or whatever." Ethan also sounded confused, and Benny could tell that he noticed the difference too.

"Well, you took away my chance at prom, so now I'm taking it back." Benny smoothed back his hair and walked over, smiling in a way that failed to make him look handsome, and instead was slightly creepy.

"Are you forgetting the fact that I almost became a fledgling at that prom?" shouted Ethan behind them, drawing the attention of several students. Ethan blushed and stared at the ground.

"Hey, Della, uh… hi?" said Benny. He saw her body stiffen, though her face was still hidden. "I just wanted to, um… see if you were ok." The teenager thought he heard a growl. "No," said Della, panting as if in pain, "now make it quick."

"Yeah, see, I think you never fully understood about your dog… Um, that was just… Just… a bracelet I made you! Yeah. I put Puffles' name on it, and it fell in the salsa. So, I was wondering… you know, maybe sometime… Do you want to come over?"

Silence.

"I just thought… since we killed vampires together… you know…"

More silence. Benny heard a faint metallic scraping sound, like a knife being sharpened. Della removed her head from her locker. She was smiling, though her face looked a bit… off. "You know what, Benny? I will go out with you. Down with the vampires, right?" She kissed him on the cheek. And just like that, she disappeared.

"What just happened?" said Ethan, who had just walked up.

"I have no idea," said Benny faintly, "but the first thing I'm going to do is rent all the Star Wars movies."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, pl-"

"Benny, I can see the future. Do we really need to be having this conversation?"

"Fair enough. But, seriously, it won't be that bad! You don't even have to tell her it's a date!"

"Oh, yeah, sure, that won't be suspicious. 'Hey, Sarah, Benny's going out with Della, and he just _happens _to want his friends who just _happen _to be a boy and a girl to come along.' Real convincing."

Ethan was flopped down on the couch, furiously punching the buttons on his controller. He was being a little more fierce than necessary, and it wasn't just because Benny was beating him into the ground on the game without even trying.

"Dude, think about it," said Benny, as his avatar punched a zombie in the gut. "You're just prolonging the inevitable. Eventually you'll ask her out anyway, and you won't have your best friend to back you up on your date."

"Uh… What makes you say that?" asked Ethan, going red in the face.

"Hmm, let's see, I dunno, _everything? _The fact that you're in love with Sarah is less embarrassing than the fact that you think nobody notices."

"I'm not in lovewith her!" Ethan slashed through a whole row of zombies, but they converged on him, and the words 'Game Over' flashed on the screen. Ethan set down his controller with a sigh. "Besides, even if I was, it would just make it worse for both of us. She's a vampire. She'll be seventeen at my funeral. She'll be seventeen at my kids' funerals."

"We'll figure something out. Sarah's on the right team if she wants to find a cure. And besides, we've got three years before we catch up to her age. We'll find a way before then."

Ethan stared incredulously at his friend. "Wow. For a minute there, it sounded like you actually cared about someone besides yourself."

"I know, right? It's scary. I must really like Della."

Ethan sighed again. "Fine, I'll talk to Sarah. But! You have to tell me whatever cheat code you used to win just now. No one's that good."

Benny smiled. "Totally worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

Asking Sarah out had been surprisingly easy. This was partially due to the fact that she had never questioned the friendly terms of the date, partially because the quality of the food didn't exactly matter, and partially because of the spell Benny had cast to make her more agreeable.

Sarah, being a vampire, had given Ethan a ride to the restaurant, which basically involved him gripping her arm unnecessarily tightly while she ran at nearly the speed of light. His terrified yells as they nearly ran into lampposts, mailboxes, and someone's grandmother were not exactly impressive material for a first date, but Sarah, still completely unaware of any romantic side to the evening, simply laughed and looked around.

"You're _sure _this is the right place?" she asked. It was a McDonalds, and not even a nice one. "I mean, the food hardly makes a difference to _me, _but I thought Benny was trying to _impress _this girl."

"I might have possibly cast an illusion on this place," said Benny, who had just walked up behind them and was looking thoroughly uncomfortable in his suit. "To Della, it should look like that one really fancy place downtown."

"Benny, you are one devious nerd," said Ethan with fake admiration as they walked inside.

"Yeah, and really _cheap._" Sarah sighed. "Oh, well. At least it's just us. Four buddies. Hanging out." For a minute, Ethan thought he saw a sly look in her eyes, and wondered if she had known it was meant to be a date the entire time. Then the look changed to confusion, as she asked, "Where _is _Della, anyway?"

"Bathroom," said Benny, sitting down. "She still doesn't look so good. I'm not sure this was a good idea."

"Well don't let _me_ hear that, or there might not be a second date."

Benny jumped and whirled around to see Della, who was grinning playfully, though he could see it pained her.

"Oh, Della, hi! You look-"

What happened next was difficult for any of the humans in the restaurant to process. Including Benny and Ethan, for that matter.

In a flash, Sarah was out of her chair, fangs out, snarling menacingly. She took a protective position in front of the two boys.

"Mine," she growled.

And then Della had her fangs out, too.

Hissing, she stepped threateningly towards Sarah. Sarah took a step back, shielding the boys with her arms. Della brought up her arm, as if to strike Sarah.

Then her face fell into an anguished expression, and she fled the restaurant.

Sarah dropped her defensive position, sighed, and turned to Ethan and Benny, who were still frozen in fear. "Sorry, guys. Vampires get really defensive when new fledglings enter their territory." Now she turned to Benny and crossed her arms. "Benny, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know, " he said in a near whisper.

"Well, you ought to go apologize," said Ethan weakly.

Sarah sighed again. "I know where she went," she said sadly.


End file.
